


The Best Friend and Boyfriend

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy wasn’t even remotely bi-curious. That along with his boyfriend’s past with cheating shouldn’t have left Sebastian feeling like the way he did as he made his way to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friend and Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For Isa, I hope you’re happy with this as I had no idea what you might want until I read the tags in one of your posts saying you’d love to see some Kuntbastian. So here’s some Kurtbastian with hints of Kunter, as well as Huntbastian bromance.

The guy wasn’t even remotely bi-curious. That along with his boyfriend’s past with cheating shouldn’t have left Sebastian feeling like the way he did as he made his way to class.

But when he left the classroom not even half an hour into the lesson his old hag of a professor was monotonously lecturing on, Thomas and Gerard’s cackles still irritatingly reverberating in his ears after Sebastian explained his dilemma, he realized he may be onto something.

They just didn’t get it.

The green-eyed man navigated his way through the streets of New York, unable to explain the dread he felt as he hurried back to his shared apartment with his best friend – the very guy who Sebastian would like to put the blame on for such an unexpected and unwanted disturbance in his state of mind.

No one in their right mind would depict the meeting between Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington as pleasant. Then again, the same could be said about the law student and Kurt Hummel. While the friendship that blossomed between the former captains of the Dalton Academy Warblers merely caused raised eyebrows, the relationship between Sebastian and Kurt caused eyeballs to pop the fuck out.

It was bizarre, said irrelevant voices who knew nothing of what Kurt and Sebastian have been through together and the latter couldn’t be bothered with their opinions. His ties to both men were exactly what Sebastian wanted and needed, though admittedly unforeseen even by Sebastian himself.

What he failed to foresee, however, was how well his best friend and boyfriend would actually get along.

His best friend and boyfriend that he left alone in his apartment less than an hour ago.

Together.

With Kurt dozing off stark naked on his bed while Sebastian could guarantee that Hunter was already up and about, doing whatever it is that he did when he had no classes in the morning while Sebastian did.

Hunter and Kurt had absolutely nothing in common, or so Sebastian thought. Hunter’s sense of style was influenced by his days in military school and Sebastian doubted he’d see any similarity of what Hunter wore with Kurt’s sketches for men’s wear. Though both had an undying love for music, it was unlikely for both men to go through the same section should the trio head to the nearest music store.

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he boarded the train, realizing that his reveries applied to himself as well. He supposed that these thoughts were gathered from the fact that both were completely unwilling to spend time with one another back when Kurt and Sebastian had only started to date, or more accurately, fuck. Hunter had been thrown off by Sebastian constantly exiling him from their apartment in anticipation of Kurt coming over and Kurt had never been comfortable with Hunter shirtless nearly every time he was a guest as well as questioning the validity of Hunter’s aversion to being ‘bi-curious’. Later on, he confided that he also hadn’t been comfortable that this hunk of a man was Sebastian’s roommate and Sebastian could only snicker. Nonetheless, he fucked Kurt senseless until the glow of sunrise penetrated the apartment windows in his room to prove his point.

Somehow, he could point out defining instances that could explain why he felt, well, a guy like him wouldn’t call it vulnerable or insecure, but he felt something without a doubt.

He recalled the first time Hunter came back to the apartment after he and Kurt had just finished a marathon of sex. Hunter’s expression had been priceless as soon as he stepped in the apartment, reprimanding Sebastian for ‘taking it outside his room’ and to ‘purge the foul odour of their sex and open the fucking windows’. Sebastian snapped back by demanding Hunter to lower his voice as he nodded in the direction of a sleeping Kurt on the couch. Thankfully, Kurt had shrugged on boxer briefs by then yet Sebastian found that Kurt’s nudity was the least of his worries at that moment.

_Managing to open the second window with a little bit of effort, Sebastian turned around to ask his roommate for help when the scene stunned him into silence. Hunter, his not even remotely bi-curious best friend, was staring directly at Kurt’s ass. Those eyes were roaming over his fuck buddy’s behind hungrily, reminiscent of the same look Hunter had when they passed by an ammunition store and a ridiculously expensive rifle was on display. The countertenor had been lying on his stomach, his mouth adorably open, and Sebastian shook his head to see if he had been seeing things._

_No, Hunter was definitely checking Kurt out._

_Deciding to tease instead of accuse, Sebastian remarked, “Like what you see?”_

_Snapping his attention from the lithe form on their couch to the boy standing by the windows, Hunter scoffed, “I was simply making sure that who you’ve been exchanging body heat with is actually a man, not a woman. Hummel’s backside can prove to be quite the confusing image.” With that, he stalked off to his own room, Sebastian keeping an eye on him for another moment before rolling his eyes, muttering how Hunter would choke on his words the moment he caught sight of Kurt’s dick. He ignored the curious emotion that surged up in him when he realized he had just defended Kurt from Hunter in his mind._

_After unbolting nearly all the windows in their living room, he made his way to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee, grabbing his shirt along the way. He moved back to the living room, sipping a steaming mug of the tan liquid when he caught sight of Hunter’s head peeking out from his door, eyes undeniably glued again to Kurt’s body. Sebastian spat out some of the coffee, wincing at the stinging burn that erupted from where he was clutching onto the mug, and looked up, nearly missing Hunter’s head retreating back inside his room._

That instance, Sebastian decided, was still debatable, seeing as he hadn’t caught Hunter staring too long at his boyfriend since then. He also suspected that Hunter wasn’t Kurt’s type and should Hunter create the most ironic moment of his life and come out as gay or even bisexual, he doubted he’d go after Kurt, not when he knew how long it took for Sebastian to convince Kurt that he was actually serious about being boyfriends. Moreover, he assumed Hunter would probably a date a man with a crew cut and one that could appreciate felines without minding the threats of a house cat to the quality of designer clothes.

Which should placate Sebastian and his worries until he recalled how Hunter and Kurt bonded over a stray the former brought back once to the Clarington-Smythe apartment. He never sorted Kurt as an animal-loving person, and he was right – most of the time – when he found the pair cooing and playing with the kitten that seemed more than entertained enough from the ball of yarn being passed on from his boyfriend’s hands to Hunter’s.

Memories began to jog through the former Warbler’s head, carrying on to the first time Hunter and Kurt shared a laugh at Sebastian’s expense. The three decided to spend one Saturday night at their apartment, an argument breaking out from Kurt and Hunter from deciding between a musical and an action film. Making his mind up, Sebastian stood up to select his own movie for the evening, completely forgetting the mug of hot chocolate he placed on his thigh. The concoction instantly splashed on his lap, causing the young man to yell and hop around and the two instantly stopped their quarrel and howled in laughter.

Climbing up the pyramid of incidents, Sebastian labelled the next one as a casual accident on Kurt’s part as he neared the apartment building.

_The trio found themselves staying in again, too lazy to go out and search for new places to hang out in. Kurt had stopped drinking over an hour ago, his tolerance for alcohol leagues behind Hunter’s and Sebastian’s, though the pale boy was still giggling with a happy buzz. They had just finished another round of Queer’s Cup, an invention by Sebastian himself and one that Hunter surprisingly joined without a fuss, when they called it a night. An explanation was lost on all three boys as they arrived at sleeping on the living room floor. Sebastian and Kurt immediately cuddled close, the smaller of the two meeting the sandman within a few moments, as Sebastian expected Hunter to take up the couch that was left bare. Instead, he stared in confusion as Hunter approached them, thinking that the boy was about to lie down beside him. Sebastian bit back a comment, raising both eyebrows to compensate for a reaction as Hunter took the spot on Kurt’s other side._

_“Hey, the couch is free,” Sebastian murmured, looking down to check whether the volume of his voice disturbed Kurt in his sleep._

_“Nah, this is pretty comfortable too,” Hunter replied, already settling on the floor. He was way too close to Kurt for Sebastian’s liking but Sebastian brushed it aside, settling down as well before gently turning Kurt over so his boyfriend could rest his head on his chest._

_Waking up with a hangover was disorienting, to say the least, but the pounding headache seemed to dissipate with the sight Sebastian woke up to the morning after. He knew something was off when he couldn’t feel Kurt anywhere close to him. Some part of them, whether it was their legs tangled together or a back to a chest, was always pressed close when the two slept beside each other. Sebastian sat up, wincing at the head rush from moving too quickly, and stared at the boys lying next to him._

_There, on their living room floor, was Kurt and Hunter cuddling close as if Sebastian didn’t exist. He wouldn’t have grabbed Kurt moments later if it weren’t for how Kurt’s head was cradled comfortably on Hunter’s chest – Sebastian refused to admit that his best friend’s chest was definitely bigger – and how one of Hunter’s arms was wrapped securely around Kurt. To add insult to injury, his view of the odd pair led him to see a frustratingly content look on Hunter’s sleeping face._

_That morning was indeed a headache for all three of them._

The last incident, which Sebastian had blocked off from his mind until this day, caused one of the biggest debacles between the pair of best friends and with good reason.

Though he and Kurt ironically met in a coffee shop, their relationship developed in one that held a similar ambiance to the Lima Bean. The coffee shop was located midway between NYADA and NYU, the commute a bit longer for Kurt who claimed that the quality more than made up for it. It was where they had their first date, when Sebastian finally conceded and called it one, and where they shared their first kiss.

Months into their relationship had Kurt staying over at the Clarington-Smythe apartment five days a week, usually coming back to his own apartment for the sole purpose of replenishing his wardrobe or miscellaneous supplies. The shift in their dynamic started a habit between the couple, with Kurt ending his classes on late afternoons of Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays and as a result, coming back with two cups of coffee while Sebastian did the same on Tuesdays and Fridays.

Hunter had deemed the tradition odd, being a tea person himself, and called out Kurt and Sebastian for being too addicted to the drink, though when all three boys went through their first phases of finals in their respective universities it had been Hunter who brought home the coffee for Kurt and Sebastian. Sebastian was initially pleased by the gesture, knowing it was Hunter’s way of accepting Kurt as Sebastian’s boyfriend and whatnot.

Being a law student, however, didn’t allow Sebastian room for anything else but to study and go on an occasional date with Kurt, as well as speak to his parents abroad. With Kurt acquiring more evening classes than Sebastian, Kurt ended up bringing home the coffee nearly every time. Sebastian was more than grateful that his boyfriend was adamant about keeping their tradition and even more so when Hunter would step in when both boys found no time to pass by the coffee shop.

In time, Sebastian found that his schedule couldn’t let him keep his nightly dose of caffeine and with Kurt’s stress from his theatre classes, Hunter took the initiative to bring home coffee, immediately placing one inside the microwave for Sebastian and leaving one on the dining table for Kurt. Sebastian was touched by his best friend’s generosity and kindness, vowing to thank Hunter by purchasing the next set of ammo for Hunter’s prized rifle. At this point, it had been Kurt and Hunter spending more time in the apartment given how hectic Sebastian’s classes had become.

The first time Hunter brought home coffee for Kurt and for Kurt alone astonished Sebastian, though he supposed his lack of reaction was an effect of taking power naps right when Hunter brought the coffee home. Countless cups had gone to waste as they slipped from Sebastian’s mind by the time he woke up before studying, remaining forgotten inside the microwave.

However, things changed when Hunter actually kept the tradition and made it into his own, bringing home coffee for Kurt and a cup of tea for himself. He was amused at first, ecstatic to see the two most important people in his life finding balance because it was for Sebastian’s benefit, after all, but in time the very same emotion Sebastian was cornered into grew from Hunter’s tradition.

_“Can we talk?” Sebastian asked in a rare evening without Kurt in the apartment, Hunter looking up from where his laptop and books were sprawled out on the coffee table._

_“Sure,” Hunter responded, watching Sebastian with a curious eye as he made room for the other boy._

_“Look, I’ll just come out and say it. Stop bringing Kurt coffee,” the taller of the two declared._

_Hunter frowned before retorting, “I thought I was doing something nice for Kurt and frankly, I don’t hear Kurt complaining.”_

_Scoffing, Sebastian breathed deeply as he replied, “I know. Believe me, dealing with Kurt without his standard fix of non-fat mocha on a bad day can be exasperating but it- it’s my thing, our thing, Kurt and me, and I’m sure I don’t have to remind you who Kurt’s boyfriend is.”_

_Hunter dropped the pen on the coffee table and crossed his arms, scowling at Sebastian, “This isn’t the kind of gratitude I was expecting from you, Smythe.”_

_“Will you just stop and agree already? I’ve a skype date with my boyfriend in a few-“_

_“Are you jealous, Smythe? Seriously? Must I remind you that I’m-“_

_“Yeah, not even remotely bi-curious, I fucking know. I also fucking know the way you looked at Kurt the first time you saw him without pants on!”_

_“This is fucking ridiculous! I’m not having this conversation with you!”_

_“So you’re not denying it? Are you attracted to my boyfriend, Clarington?!”_

_“Of course I’m not! What kind of accusation is that? So I was shocked to see someone nearly nude on our couch, did you think I wouldn’t look?!”_

_“It wouldn’t have bothered me if it weren’t for the fact that you haven’t gone out to see someone, let alone go on a date, in weeks!”_

_Hunter gestured at the table in front of him, “Unfortunately, some of us would rather graduate with honors instead of cruising along to attain mediocre grades in favor of wasting their time being in relationships!”_

_Clenching his fist in an attempt to stop himself from hitting the man facing him, Sebastian snapped, “You of all people should know that I’m not wasting any time I have spent with Kurt and if you would just fucking lighten up maybe some chick would actually take the time to get to know you, you boring, empty coward!”_

_Hunter’s jaw tightened the same time Sebastian shut his mouth, already regretting the words that spew out of him and before he could retract and apologize, Hunter was out of the apartment, leaving a distraught Sebastian behind._

Now facing the same door Hunter had slammed shut that evening, Sebastian braced himself and unlocked the doorknob silently. An absurd image of finding his best friend buried balls deep on top of a writhing, moaning Kurt surfaced out of all his fears, the green eyes of the man already narrowing from suspicion. Peeking in, he found that the sight hurt him even more than the image his mind supplied.

Wearing the same shirt Sebastian had the day before, along with tight boxers he suspected were his as well, Kurt stood in front of the kitchen counter laughing to some joke Hunter unearthed. His best friend was sitting on one of the dining chairs, predictably shirtless with a flimsy pair of shorts on, smirking in Kurt’s direction.

If they didn’t look domesticated enough, what set fire to Sebastian’s eyes was how Kurt brought over two mugs, coffee for him and tea for Hunter, and joined the other man on the table. Sebastian had the sinking realization that if someone else had walked in on the scene, they wouldn’t have hesitated to label Kurt and Hunter as a couple.

It was only after Kurt had his first sip that he noticed Sebastian standing by the doorway, a surprised, delighted look instantly gracing his features.

“Bastian!” he called out, standing up to leave an equally surprised-looking Hunter, waving his hand in Sebastian’s direction.

“Hey, missed me?” Sebastian asked and when Kurt was near enough, he grabbed the other man by the waist to bring him close and captured Kurt’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He dropped his bag on the floor, kicking it away as he reached behind Kurt to grope his boyfriend’s ass obscenely, ignoring the disgusted grunt coming from the kitchen.

“What was that for? Did your professor cancel classes?” Kurt asked as they pulled away, his lips already red and swollen from the bruising lip-lock.

“Something like that,” Sebastian responded, hands still clinging on to Kurt as he shut the door with his foot.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone, heaven forbid I find myself in real life gay porn yet again before I even begin my day,” came the voice of Hunter, shaking his head though the tone of his voice along with what Sebastian could see – a tiny smile on Hunter’s lips – told another story.

“Come on,” Kurt tugged on Sebastian’s arm, leading them to Sebastian’s room. Kurt shrugged off Sebastian’s clothes as soon as they were inside, biting his lip as he turned to face Sebastian, sauntering towards Sebastian’s bed.

Sebastian was quick to dispose of his own clothing, though he remained apprehensive despite the blood rushing down to his crotch from the sight on his bed.

“What were you and Hunter going on about?” he asked just as he stepped out of his underwear.

Kurt had been sucking on one finger teasingly, popping off the digit with an obscene sound before responding, “I set him up with one of my girl friends from my dancing class. He’s in a good mood, to say the least.” He spread his legs wider, inviting Sebastian to come join him, and Sebastian smirked at the sight of Kurt’s puckering hole just waiting for him.

Sebastian nodded, crawling over Kurt and stopping just when he was hovering above his boyfriend.

“And you think this girl would genuinely like Hunter?”

Kurt shrugged, impatiently snaking his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, “I wouldn’t know. I’m a bit preoccupied with my own boyfriend to think of qualities that make your best friend an eligible significant other. That and he’s straight and I’m done with straight men, as I’m sure I’ve told you.”

Sebastian could only grin in response before leaning down to press his lips to Kurt’s, moaning as Kurt licked right into his mouth. He lowered his hips, settling right between Kurt’s legs where his aching erection met Kurt’s, and began kissing down Kurt’s collarbones.

“And you think-“

“Sebastian, I’m still loose and your come’s still inside. Just fuck me already.”

And somehow, the knowledge that Kurt had been walking around and talking to Hunter with his current state zapped all of Sebastian’s earlier thoughts and proceeded to create the gay porn that Hunter talked about.


End file.
